Of Morning Coldness
by Anysia
Summary: Anna's never been one to start well on cold mornings. [Kristanna, one-shot.]


**A/N: **KristoffxAnna, married life, grumbly!Anna, warm!Kristoff. Because these two are just too much.

* * *

**"Of Morning Coldness"**

Anna was, to put it simply, not a morning person.

This isn't to say that she disliked mornings in particular, but rather the omnipresent _coldness _that seemed to go along with them, all icy stone floors and chilled air slipping through the ancient castle masonry, stinging unpleasantly at her skin until all she wanted to do was snuggle back into the familiar warmth and comfort of her bed.

But then, mornings _also _meant a tremendous loss of that bedside warmth and comfort, as her personal space heater (technically her husband, but who had a mind for semantics in the morning cold) grumbled and turned to one side, tossing aside the covers and stretching, pulling on his boots and gearing up for another day high up on the mountains.

Anna peeked out from the cocoon of her share of the blankets (and, truthfully, most of Kristoff's), shooting him a bleary-eyed glare. "It's like ten degrees colder in here without you, you know," she grumbled.

"I always knew you just married me for my body heat," Kristoff deadpanned in response, tossing her his familiar half-smile over his shoulder as he finished buttoning his shirt.

"Mmph." Anna carefully maneuvered one arm out from under the covers and tugged at the sash around his waist. "Come back to bed. There'll still be plenty of ice for you to play with later."

Kristoff sat on the edge of the bed, lightly tugging at one of her half-formed, disheveled braids. "Best harvesting's in the morning, feistypants — the ice is still solid, and there's enough light to work with without it causing too much of a melt."

"But I'm _cold_," Anna said in a voice she hadn't intended to be particularly whiny but came out that way regardless. She wrapped the thick blankets around her petite form and shuffled awkwardly over to Kristoff's side, dangling her bare feet over the edge of the bed and resting her head against his shoulder. "Mmm… you're like a giant walking heat vent," she mumbled happily, snuggling against him. "Remember those?"

"Anna," Kristoff chided half-heartedly, failing to suppress the slight smile that tugged at his lips as she continued to wrap herself around him, fairly purring with contentment as she did. He sighed and pulled her into his arms, blankets and all. "You know, princess," he said, kissing the top of her head, "_some _of us have to work for a living. Royal Ice Master and Deliverer and all that."

"Nope," Anna replied sleepily, absently kissing his collarbone. "New job. Royal Heat Source. Somebody else can get the ice. You just stay right here and keep me warm."

"Anna. Sweetheart. You know I love you more than anything on this earth, but do not make me choose between you and my ice. It's like asking a man to choose between his children."

"We don't have any children," Anna mumbled, turning slightly so she was curled up neatly on Kristoff's lap, tucked in against his chest, eyes closed.

Kristoff was quiet for a long moment, toying with the ends of her sleep-mussed hair. "Well," he said finally, "not yet, anyway."

"I guess Sven's kind of a children," Anna mumbled drowsily.

"A children, huh," Kristoff echoed, grasping the edge of Anna's blanket and pulling it aside, ignoring her brief mumbled protest as he ducked into it with her. "You'd have to get up _all _the time," he grinned down at her. "In the middle of the night, in the freezing cold. Every day. To have some little kid cry and throw up all over you."

"Mm," Anna said, her breathing deep and even against Kristoff's collarbone.

"But hey, maybe we'd get lucky and they'll be more like their mom. Wouldn't have to worry about them waking up until noon."

Silence. Nothing but Anna's soft, warm weight in his arms and her gentle breath against his skin.

Some stubbornly manly part of Kristoff mentally rolled his eyes at the sappy smile he knew was likely spreading across his features as he looked down at Anna's peacefully-sleeping form, her face turned in against his neck, one hand held warmly in his, the other curled against his chest. He gently reached down and brushed aside a few strands of hair from her forehead, a warm swell of protectiveness rising up within him that only intensified at the brief, fleeting thought of her lying there with her, _their _child bundled warmly into her arms.

But there was plenty of time for that. And for them.

"Alright, Sleeping Beauty," he murmured, gently turning to move her from his lap and back to the bed. "I'll be back soon."

His eyes widened slightly at the feel of warm lips pressing to the skin at his throat and tiny fingers undoing the buttons at his shirtfront.

"Anna," Kristoff sighed, trailing his fingers over hers.

"Still cold," he heard her respond, and he felt the curve of a mischievous smile against his collarbone.

"And I still have a mountain to climb," he said, arching an eyebrow as his suddenly-awake wife rolled on top of him, blankets still draped over her shoulders, eyes shining bright in the early-morning darkness.

"Do you _want _me to be cold?" she asked in a too-sweet voice, slipping one hand inside his shirt and lightly caressing the skin beneath her fingertips.

Kristoff suppressed a groan and thumped his head back against the headboard. "Aren't princesses supposed to be demure and well-behaved?" he grumbled as Anna leaned over him, her hair draped to one side as she pressed her lips to his, slow and soft. He slid his hands up over her hips, stroking his thumbs over the tops of her hipbones as leaned up into the kiss, brushing his nose lightly against hers as they broke apart.

"Still cold?" he asked against her lips, voice husky in the darkness.

"Mm-hm."

Kristoff sighed, then leaned up to kiss her again, nipping at her bottom lip. "How long do you think it'll take you to warm up?"

"I don't know," Anna said, leaning back to grin down at him. "An hour? Two?"

"Why do I get the feeling you're not actually all that cold anymor…" Kristoff's breath caught suddenly as Anna lightly rocked her hips against his, a slow, easy grin turning up at the corners of her lips.

"Do you care?" she asked.

Kristoff returned her grin, reaching up to curve one hand around her cheek and pull her down into a hard, sudden kiss. "Not one damn bit," he said.


End file.
